


Of Dresses and Boarding Schools

by Day_dreaming



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Children, Crossdressing, My First Work in This Fandom, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_dreaming/pseuds/Day_dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua really didn't want to be here, and yet here he is. Stuck in a boarding school with stupid teachers, even stupider dresses, and learning about things he already knows. The only good part about this Job is gym class....</p>
<p>Gon really didn't want to be here, and yet here he is. Stuck in a boarding school half way across the world from Aunt Mito, and learning stuff that makes his brain hurt. But there was a pretty cool girl that sits next to him in class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Slight Change

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm....Hi. I'm Day_dreaming, and this is my first work. I don't really know where this came from, but here it is and...yeah. Please be nice in comments and thanks for reading this.

“Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress.” A seven year old Killua asked his older brother Illumi, his arms crossed and an irritated twitch on his face. Killua had slightly feminine features and thanks to his longish hair and his girlish eyes he had been mistaken as a girl once or twice, but that still didn’t justify dressing him up as a girl.

He blamed his mother. 

“Kil, we went over this. You need to infiltrate a rich boarding school for a Job.” Illumi said with an expressionless face. 

“But that still doesn’t tell me why I’m posing as a girl!” Killua yelled, throwing his up in the air. He was really getting tired of Illumi and his blank eyes, plus this argument had been going on for a good hour or so.

“There was only one opening left and it was for a girl, another boy got the scholarship before we could register you.” Illumi tilted his head, “I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal out of this.”

“It’s because I don’t want to be a girl for who knows how long!” Killua squinted his eyes up at his older brother and froze. Illumi was giving him that look that made Killua feel like there was an invisible snake squeezing all the air out of his lungs, he resigned to his fate. “Ugh, fine! But when I come back there better be a new skateboard or something in my room!” 

“I can’t guarantee that.” 

“Arugh! Whatever, just leave so I can change and pack my bags.” 

As Illumi left, Killua begrudgingly started packing his bags and the outfits his mother and Kalluto, his little brother-who spent way too much time with her in Killua’s opinion- picked out for him. He had to admit they were pretty, but most were definitely for a little girl, with frills and sparkles and everything girly. He had hoped his mother would at least have enough mercy to give him some less embarrassing clothes. That was not the case; she really did want a daughter.

He wouldn’t be wearing these for long, oh no. Killua had enough money saved to buy some decent clothes that would save a small amount of his dignity. He’d just have to tough it out a little longer until he was out of Illumi’s sight. He never really was though…

Killua rummaged through his bag and picked the first outfit his mother had set up for him, a pleated purple skit with bows on the side, and grey pullover with a kitten on it, some purple barrettes for his hair, and thigh high socks, couple with his normal shoes he really did look like a girl. 

It was horrible

“No wonder I got picked for this job, no one suspects a little girl.” Killua muttered. He decided to look over his new school, York New Academy, a prestigious elementary school known for its athletic students who usually go on to be professional athletes, coaches, or Hunters. It surprisingly gave out scholarships meaning getting into the school undetected wasn’t as hard as it should have been; it also helped that it was the beginning of the school year. 

“Kil, it’s time to go.” Illumi shouted in an uninterested voice. Killua looked down at the first outfit of many he was expected to wear for who knows how long. He sighed, then grabbed the already packed purple suit case and started towards his door and down the endless hallways of the Zoldyck mansion.

It was going to be a long time before he was going to forgive his family for this.

o0o

“Aunt Mito!” A little boy whined as a red-headed woman pushed him into his room, “I don’t want to go to school!”

“Gon, this is a once in a life time chance to learn about the world around you and make friends outside the nice ladies who come here to vacation.” Aunt Mito said with a soft smile on her face, “and as much as I want you to stay here with me and Grandma, I also want what’s best for you, and that’s why you need to go to York New Academy.”

 _‘Besides this is the only thing Ging has done for his son in the past four years…’_ Mito thought with a grimace. “Now start packing, Mister! You’re lucky you got in at all, what with the scholarship and only one opening left…” Mito trailed off as she and Gon picked up his green suit case to pack his things, which consisted of green shirts, green shorts, and of course his beloved boots.  
 _‘He needs a change in wardrobe…’_ Aunt Mito thought with a small frown. When they had finished packing and were at the door, Mito finally let a few tears slip past.

“Now, don’t forget your manors, and make lots of new friends…” She said with a wobbly smile. Gon held out his hand and pinky swore on it. Gon then grabbed his suitcase and ran off to the harbor, waving bye to Aunt Mito until he disappeared from sight.

Gon giggled as the boat swayed with the waves, and thought to what York New Academy would be like, _‘It probably is super big and has lots of people in it, with lots and lots of food!’_ Gon smiled widely at that. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Planes, Boats, and Limousines

_‘Ugh, I’m boooooorrrrred’_ Gon thought, as he stared up at the sky from the crow’s nest. It had been a few days since Gon had set sail to York New and the boy had already done anything and everything to do on a boat. He explored the cabins, pestered the captain into to letting him sail the ship, and climbed the mast. Okay, so maybe the captain didn’t exactly _allow_ Gon to sail, but he could totally handle a couple waves. Too bad the captain didn’t agree. To which Gon replied that he was _seven_ years old, practically an adult! Needless to say he was escorted out of the captain’s cabin and to his own.

That was how Gon found himself lazily staring at the clouds, bored out of his mind and wishing at least one of the people on board were even a little bit interesting. They were all business men and women who, at the time, sounded really cool. They weren’t. All they did was yelled at someone on their phones or talk about things that Gon didn’t understand. What was a _plausible deniability_ anyway? 

Up above a boring, grey bird flew over head.

o0o

Killua trudged to the limo, as the Zoldyck butlers bustled around him. He had already said goodbye to his parents, and just barely escaped his mother’s hysterics. Alluka, Nanika, and Kalluto were almost in tears as he left, but then again they were just babies so it wasn’t that big of a surprise. And Milluki…well, he just laughed at him for wearing girl’s clothes.

As Killua trudged to the waiting limousine, a voice called out to him, “Master Killua! Wait!” Killua turned around to see the new butler, Canary, running after him. Canary was one of the only butlers he could stand, she was nice and almost like a friend sometimes.

“Master Killua, I meant to give you this as some as I found out the details of your assignment.” Canary said as soon as she came to a halt in front of him. Canary held out a small box, neatly wrapped with a purple bow on top. “It’s from us, Gotoh and the others; we wanted to give you something to remember us by.”

Killua looked at the small gift in her hand with wide eyes, and slowly reached out for it. Killua looked up at Canary with a small smile and was about to open it when she yelled, “Don’t!” then made amends by stepping back and bowing saying, “I would like Master Killua to wait until he gets to York New to open it…”

“Uh…yeah, okay. Thanks.” Killua said while looking away with a slight blush, he had never been good with any type of affection or compliments. He gently put the gift in his bag and continued on towards the limousine, feeling much happier than he had been for a while. 

And then he saw Illumi.

Not that he didn’t love his big brother, but Killua always hated this part of the mission. Illumi would drone on and on about the Job and what Killua was supposed to and not supposed to do; it was so boring. He was seven years old now; he totally knew how to properly carry out a Job. 

_‘Oh no’_ , Killua thought in slight panic, _‘He’s getting in the car! Why is he getting in the car!?’_ Killua hesitantly called out, “I-Illumi why are g-getting in the limo?”

“Hm?” Illumi turned his blank gaze to Killua, “I’m coming with you to York New.” At Killua’s nervous laugh and panicked look he clarified, “I’m going to see a…acquaintance, of sorts.”

“Oh.” Killua said with a small amount of relief, _‘I didn’t know Illumi had anything close to a friend…’_ he thought as he sat next to his brother, _‘Well at least he won’t be breathing down my neck the entire school year; all I got to do now is survive the plane ride to York New.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time didn't it? Well I now realize how hard it is to write these two with out each other. Seriously Gon's part took some real discipline on my part to finish it, but fear not they will meet soon!


	3. The Special Ones

“Land Ho!”

Gon shot up from where he was sitting in the crow’s nest, and looked around wildly for anything even resembling sweet, sweet, glorious land. After an entire week of boredom, he was finally getting off this stupid boat! Plus he had an entire weekend to explore York New before school started on Monday. Gon jumped over the side of the crow’s nest and landed half way down rope ladder, startling a few business men who hadn’t had the _pleasure_ , as they called it, of meeting him. 

The captain gave a hardy laugh as Gon landed beside him, “Aye, you’re somethin’ else ain’t ya, boyo?” The man patted Gon on the shoulder and puffed his pipe.

“Well Mister, when I grow up I’m gonna be a Hunter! So I gotta be special if I’m gonna find my dad!” Gon beamed up at the man, and giggled out, “But first, Aunt Mito said I gotta go to school ‘cause my dad wanted me too!”

“Well then,” the large man said fighting back an equally large smile, “you better get going then, if you don’t want to be late to school.”The captain then went on to shout orders and insults only a sailor would know at his crew, as they prepared to dock.

o0o

_‘That was the worst thirteen hours of my life.’_ Killua thought as he got off the private plane with his big brother at the airport.

The plane ride in itself had been pretty uneventful, but with Illumi bearing down on him, anything was uncomfortable. So, Killua basically had at least four hours of complete silence after he beat the game he brought with him, this gave him plenty of time to think about his… _situation_. Basically Killua realized he was just going to have to deal with it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use this girl facade to his advantage. Maybe he could even get free stuff!

“Kil, this is where I leave you,” Illumi said in that horrible monotone of his, “I will be checking up on you ever few months to see your progress.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, just get going already!” Killua waved his hand and started pushing Illumi away, “I don’t want to be seen with you, plus you got a skateboard to buy me!”

“I told you I can’t guarantee you’ll get a new skateboard.”

“I know, I know,” Killua sighed. He was getting antsy, too much time are his big brother did that to him, he wanted to go shopping for his _new_ -new clothes, plus he heard they sold really good candy here. Chocolate aliens, or robots, or something?

“Alright, I’ll meet up with you in three months.” Illumi said with a swish of his long-ish hair. He began to walk away then he turned to say with _that_ voice, “Oh, and Kil? Don’t disappoint me…” With that he disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i know none of you are on the edge of your seat waiting for this fic to update but...I sorry! My computer freaked out on me and I couldn't even open the internet so I had to send it in, and they kept it longer than expected... Anyway, I'll try and make up for the long gap in time with another chapter soon, but for now, bye!


	4. What a Wonderful World

On the same boat as one Gon Freecss, another young boy was travelling to York New as well. 

A lazy sigh escaped a growing boy lounging on a swaying hammock; he could hear the waves hit the sides of the old boat, and a grin spread across his face. He had finally saved up enough money to get the last bit of his education at a _real_ school!

“Oi, Leorio, you sleepin’ boy!?” A rough voice called him out of his musings. Leorio snapped upright, twisted around, and then promptly fell face first onto the hard, wooden, floor. Groaning, Leorio slowly got up, and turned to his captain with an embarrassed smile, and a bruise on his forehead.

“N-no sir! I just thought, since we were so close to port I could gather my things and get ready to leave?” The boy squeaked. 

The large man let out hardy laugh saying, “Boyo, we’re almost to port but ya need to help some of the less than happy passengers with their bags and screamin’ children.”

Leorio groaned, _‘Rich people always complain when even one thing is wrong! I can’t stand them!’_ he thought with a slight frown. _‘But one day I’ll be rich, and be able to help out everyone. Especially people like him.’_

“What’re ya waiting for boy, a kiss on the cheek!?” Leorio shot up straight, startled by the man’s gruff voice, then scurried out of the cabin. 

The old man smiled, _‘Interesting children indeed…’_ he thought as he puffed his pipe.

o0o

On an old plane filled with angry passengers, and crying babies, another boy sat. A toddler was kicking his seat, and a particularly screechy woman was on the phone next to him.

Kurapika sighed as the petulant child once more kicked his seat; he was heading to York New to learn about the world around him, like Pairo would have wanted. What Kurapika did _not_ know was that people in the world around were very, _very_ annoying. Already Kurapika had been spilled on, yelled at, crushed between two larger than average people, and had had a baby screaming in his ear for about two hours.

Ah, what a _wonderful_ world he was now a part of.

The only reason he was even in this blasted plane was because he needed to get an education, and York New Academy was his ticket to success. He just needed to tough it out for a few more hours. He could handle it.

Next to him the woman’s boyfriend broke up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start out with the age old saying "Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it, again and again till I get it right. Nobody's perfect."
> 
> I'm sorry, I just procrastinate...a lot. I'll do it better.
> 
> Also I had a hard time writing Leorio, not as much as Gon, but wow it's hard to write happy-go-lucky characters when I myself am a bitter, and sarcastic human being. Maybe that's why I find Killua so easy to write...


	5. Disgusting Weasel Men

Gon was a having a _great_ time! Once he got off the boat and said goodbye to the captain, he dragged his suitcase down to the docks where he saw so many people! Gon had never known that there could be so many different people in one place and almost none of them interact. 

_‘There sure is a lot of shouting taxi-cab drivers and even more pretty woman, I wished I had some flowers to give to them but I don’t see any flower fields around here maybe I could-‘_

“Oof!” Gon muttered as he bumped into something large

“Hey, Brat!” A large man with a mean face and lots of muscles shouted, “Watch were you’re walking!” he then shoved Gon to the ground, and walked away laughing.

“Hey! Who do you think you are!?” An enraged voiced shouted. Tourists and citizens who had stopped to watch the spectacle parted to reveal a scrawny teenage boy. The boy ran up to the fallen child and checked him over; when he realized Gon was mostly fine he turned to face the large man.

“You can’t push a kid down just because you can!” The boy shouted, “I can’t stand people who throw their weight around, it’s people like you who are the scum of this world!”

“Oh?” The man sneered. He then leaned down and jeered at the stupidly brave boy, “And what are you gonna do about it!”

“This!” And without further ado, the boy swung his arm back and punched the man in the face.

o0o

Kurapika had had a day and a half.

After the woman’s-Jennifer’s- boyfriend had broken up with her, Kurapika got to be counselor and shoulder to cry on for a woman two times his age. She had cried for almost half an hour telling him how “She had done everything for that man!” and “She didn’t know what she saw in that low-life!” Soon her blubbering ended and to tell him everything about herself from where she was born, a little known island in the south pacific, to where she meet her now ex-boyfriend, a seedy bar in the bowls Jappon, he knew too much.

He _did_ get Jennifer’s number and how he could “come over anytime, since he was such a little gentleman and nothing like that disgusting weasel of a man she somehow convinced herself she was in love with.” 

They were getting coffee next week.

Now all Kurapika wanted was to get to his dorm and sleep of his horrible jetlag but, no he couldn’t have even that could he? He just had to walk in on a boy, a bit older than himself, getting the life beaten out of him by a rather large, dumb looking man.

“Hey!” He shouted, “You there, wipe that ugly grin off your face and fight someone who can fight back!”

Kurapika also had a very dumb sense of justice.

“Ugh, again with the brats! You kids are really making me angry!”

Kurapika decided he had had enough of this man, and his disgusting pot-belly; he would end this quickly. He pulled out his weighted training sword (can’t do any real damage, they have laws against that here) and swiftly hit the man across the face with it.

He was out before he hit the ground.

Kurapika turned to leave when he was hit with something, and soon found himself getting the life hugged out of him by a very green child, “That was _awesome_ mister!” The kid shouted.

“…Yeah it was pretty cool…I guess…” The older boy commented as he pulled himself off the ground, he had a bloody nose, and an eye that was sure to be bruised tomorrow, “But I couldn’t handle him. I was just lure him into a false sense of security!”

“Sure you were.” Kurapika smirked.

“I was...” The boy said as he wiped some blood off his face.

“My name is Gon! What’s yours mister!?” The green kid yelled, jumping up and down with the brightest smile Kurapika had ever seen.

Kurapika smiled, this kid he reminded him of Pairo, “Its Kurapika,” he looked over to the other boy and asked, “what’s yours?”

The boy looked away for a minute then sighed and extended his hand, “Leorio Paladiknight…”

Kurapika took his hand, “It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled.

Gon then decided that they were all going to be best friends, “Yay! We’re all friends now! Maybe we can go on adventures together, and see the world, and hunt for treasure, and solve mysteries, and-”

“Whoa, hold it kid,” Leorio held up his hands, “I don’t even know if we’ll see each other again anyway.”

“That’s right, I have to find my dorm in my new school, so I should be leaving.” Kurapika said.

“You’re going to school too!?” Gon shouted with stars in his eyes, “I am too!”

“Well, I’m doubt it’s the same school…” Kurapika dismissed, he didn’t want the kid to get his hopes up-

“I’m going to York New Academy!” Gon shouted waving a pamphlet in the air.

“So am I!” Leorio shouted beaming just as bright as Gon. Both looked at Kurapika expectantly.

“So am I…” Kurapika said, he couldn’t believe his luck, they were all going to York New Academy.

“Yes!” Gon shouted pumping his fist into the air, “Let’s go!” He pulled on their sleeves with a surprising amount of strength for such a little boy.

As he was being pulled away, he looked back at pig-man he had knocked unconscious. He kinda looked like Jennifer’s description of her ex-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and school has started! How is everyone? Probably mad at me for procrastinating so badly, but it happens. I'm also pretty sure Killua and Gon will meet in the next chapter. I'm also thinking of bringing Hisoka for whatever reason, that'll be fun. I just gotta channel my inner pervert clown.


	6. Of Snaggletooth Sneers and Angry, Red Faces

Killua had finally made his way through the gigantic line of sweaty foreigners, annoying tourist, and angry locals (who always seem to be shouting insults at each other with words that if he used his mother would lock him up in the Basement for weeks. Even if he did apologize...) almost twenty minutes after Illumi left. His skirt swished by his thighs as he jumped over some couples luggage to get ahead of a particularly red man, who was greased up like a pig. _Ew_.

When Killua made it to the front desk a middle-aged, bored looking woman completely ignored him. Killua was having _none_ of that, “Hey! You, with the snaggletooth!” at the women’s offended look, he continued, “Yeah I’m talking to you! Don’t ignore me! I have been awake too long to deal with this!”

It was true. Killua had been awake for more than twenty-four hours, what with arguing with Illumi, rushing to the plane (even if it was their own), and he just couldn’t sleep with Illumi staring at him the entire trip. So yeah, Killua had bags under his eyes, and was more than a little irritated.

“Alright lady, listen up,” he barked as soon as she stalked over, she was even uglier up close and with a sneer on her face too, “I need to get my luggage, then get out of this _stupid_ airport, and then sleep for the next fourteen hours.”

“Alright _little miss_ ,” she drawled, “What’s your ticket number?” Killua prattled off his ticket number, as she typed, muttering under her breath about how “such a cute little girl could be so disrespectful…” 

When she finally gave him directions to go pick up his luggage and how to leave this tourist ridden place he ran. Killua reached his purple luggage in no time, catching it just as it was rotating away. 

“Alright! Now I just gotta get out of here…” Killua said as he looked around for the door. When he couldn’t find it immediately, he stalked up to the first innocent security guard he saw to politely demand to be shown the door.

The flustered man quickly showed him the door; he also made the mistake of asking if Killua needed help with his luggage and an escort to wherever he needed to be (“The streets of York New are dangerous for pretty little girls, such as yourself.”).

He didn’t make that mistake again.

o0o

Killua _was_ right.

After making it to his dorm, he promptly landed face first on his bed and fell asleep. For the nest fourteen hours. Also he missed orientation.

Eh. He couldn’t have missed much.

o0o

Gon hummed happily to himself as he pulled his new friends along to York New Academy. He couldn’t believe his luck! Not even the first day of school and he had already made some new friends!

Gon’s train of thought stop as he made his way to the biggest building he had ever seen. With huge marble pillars, well-kept gardens, and a cold statue in the middle of the courtyard that just screamed sophistication, Gon suddenly felt a little out of place in this big city and even bigger people inside. 

Leorio and Kurapika both bumped into him. He couldn’t see them but he just knew that none of them had seen such a gigantic building in their lives.

“Wow…” Gon whispered, excitement building inside of him, “Can you believe how _big_ it is! I wonder what it looks like inside!” he yelled as he ran inside.

Kurapika and Leorio both shouted for him to stop, but Gon didn’t care enough to obey them. When he made it up the stairs, and past the pillars he turned around and giggled at their stunned faces before running inside the building. 

Then he bumped into a very angry, very little man.

“What are you doing boy!?” The little, angry man shouted. His face was slightly red, as he shook his fist at Gon. “This is a place of learning, and I will not stand by and have this kind of disrespect in my facility!”

“Sorry mister…” Gon said in meek tone. He didn’t think he get in trouble before school started either.

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again.” The man said as he dusted himself off and walked away.

“Gon are you okay!?” Kurapika asked as he frantically searched for injuries Gon knew weren’t there.

“Yeah, are you alright?” Leorio parroted when he jogged up to Gon.

“I’m fine!” Gon smiled, “That man was pretty mean though. I wonder why.”

“Gon, that man was the Headmaster of the school!” Kurapika reprimanded, “You need to be more careful…”

“Okay, Kurapika!” Gon smiled as he looked around the room it really looked like the hotel back on Whale Island, the one that had five stars, and also had all the business men in it. The pictures, carpets and high ceilings all looked like they were bought from the same place. Gon could hardly believe this was a school.

“Well, let’s go get checked in…” Kurapika said with a small smile. Leorio nodded and picked up his bag, along with Gon’s. They made their way to the office where a happy looking lady was seated typing away on a keyboard.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Gon, “How can I help you cuties?” she asked in a voice as perky as her ponytail.

“We’re students here, and we’re looking for our dorms.” Leorio said politely with a small blush.

“Oh well, just tell me your last names, and I’ll find them for you.” She smiled.

Leorio shrugged after a while of silence saying, “Leorio Paladiknight.” 

“Room 203.”

Kurapika then said, “Kurapika, just Kurapika.”

“Also room 203.”

Kurapika and Leorio both looked at each other in slight panic, they didn’t know if they could stand each other long enough to room together.

Gon, oblivious to his friends’ predicament told the lady his last name, “I’m Gon Freecs!”

All three of them looked at him in shock, even Perky Lady. Gon gave them all a blank stare, _‘Why are they looking at me like I grew another head?’_

Leorio eventually stammered out, “You’re a _Freecs_!?”

“Yeah, why?”


	7. They Couldn't Have Missed Much

Leorio couldn’t believe his eyes. A Freecs? Here? No, this had to be a mistake, this scrappy little boy couldn’t be related to _the_ Ging Freecs, could he?

Gon was staring at him expectedly with huge, brown eyes. Leorio never noticed but from the pictures he’d seen on the internet, and the few and far between videos of Ging had almost the exact same shade of brown for eyes… 

“W-well, there’s this really well known Hunter, and his last name’s also Freecs, but it could just be a coincidence…” Leorio stuttered out.

“Oh! You mean Ging! Yeah he’s my dad!” Gon smiled up at Leorio, “He sent me here, so I could learn to be Hunter, and then maybe I could find him!” Gon turned away from Leorio to the nervously smiling woman at the desk to ask for his room number.

_‘Find him?’_ Leorio thought, _‘What does he mean by find him?’_

“Leorio, I bel-” a voice chimed in from behind Leorio.

“AHH! OH MY GOD!” Leorio screamed, as he jumped in the direction the voice came from.

It was just Kurapika. A very annoyed Kurapika.

“If you are done screaming in my face, Leorio, I believe Gon can handle finding his own room from here, let’s go get settled in ours.” Kurapika hissed. He then turned to Gon and told him they were leaving, and if he needed either of them to just call.

Gon smiled and pulled out one of the most ancient phones Leorio had ever seen, and he had seen ancient. He smiled anyway, put his number in the phone, and told Gon to stay out of trouble.

As Leorio walked away he thought to himself, _‘Did I really just meet a Freecs?’_

o0o

Leorio and Kurapika’s dorm was on the far end of the school, up two stories, and at the end of the hall. This was gonna be fun.

It was a small standard room, with two beds, and a window over the street below. Kurapika immediately started unpacking a bag with a really weird pattern on it; it kind of looked tribal. He was so weird. He went to the bed on the left side of the room, and threw a tribal-y looking blanket on the twin-sized bed.

Leorio went to his bed and pulled his shabby backpack out and set his few possessions on the nightstand. He sighed, and decided he had was going to take it easy for the rest of the day. 

As Leorio lie down on his new bed and slowly drifted off he mumbled to Kurapika, “Wake me up at orientation, k?”

o0o

Kurapika had just finished unpacking when he heard a groggy Leorio mumble something incoherent, and then loud snores filled the room. Kurapika turned toward Leorio seeing him in a new light.

He snored. Very loudly.

Oh no, this would not do at all.

As Kurapika began to rethink his entire life and what had led up to this moment, he heard the soft chime of a flute. It was a soft melody that could lull anyone to sleep, the notes floated up to their room and dropped like feathers. Kurapika slowly crept up to the window successfully ignoring Leorio and his obnoxious snoring.

Outside, down below their high up room, a woman sat beside a tree in the school yard playing the enchanting song. She had a large sunhat on with long grey flowing out from under it, and the woman looked like she was enjoying herself as much as the small crowd gathered around her was.

Kurapika was almost under a spell, with the way he swayed to the music he might as well have been, but he somehow made his way to his bed and lay down on it. He fell asleep to the lullaby of a flute, snoring, and the cars down the street.

He fell asleep so fast he never wondered how the soft song made its way up five stories, and past the normal hustle and bustle of York New.

They both missed orientation.

Eh, they couldn’t have missed much.

o0o

Gon laughed as ran up the stairs that led to his dorm, the perky lady had given him his room number after Kurapika and Leorio’s weird freak out. What was so weird about having Ging as a father? Sure, he was apparently famous, and had made cool discoveries, but was it so weird that they were related?

Oh. He was standing outside his door. 

Gon was about to push the door open when it flew open, and there stood a kid with a buzz cut, and… pajamas? What are those things? He has a pretty belt on too. Why is he so small? Were they the same age? Why was he looking at him like th-

“Are you gonna come in or do you need help…?” the little bot asked with surprising intensity.

Gon jumped slightly at the sound of the kid’s voice, “Uh, yeah, this is the room I was given, so…” Gon stammered awkwardly, “I guess that means we’re roommates?” Gon slid through the crack in the door and jumped on the unoccupied bed, and began to unpack his things.

The little boy brightened at that, “Yeah, it does! I’m Zushi, by the way!” he smiled at Gon as he closed the door and made his way over to his new roommate. “So, where are you from? Who’re you’re parents? How old are you? What grade are you in? Do you do martial arts? Cause I do martial arts and if do, do you think we could spar? If you don’t that’s okay cause I can teach you. But, you gotta call me _Mr._ Zushi, like I do with Mr. Wing, or you could call me _Sensei_! That’d be _so_ cool!” 

Gon’s head was spinning from all the questions, “Uh, I’m from Whale Island, which is really far away, and I lived with my Aunt Mito and grandma…uh, I’m seven, and am going into the second grade. No, I don’t do martial arts, I don’t know what that is, but I can fight real good! Once a military man on vacation offered to teach me how to fight, and I’m super good at it now!” Gon smiled at Zushi.

“Well, I promise to teach you, okay? But, I gotta do meet Mr. Wing, so I’ll be gone for a while.” Zushi stood up, put on his shoes (they looked like slippers), and left with a wave.

Gon sighed in content as he fell back on his bed, his eyes drooping from a long day’s work. Soon enough he was fast asleep. Zushi didn’t come home until the next day after orientation, meaning Gon missed the entire thing.

Eh, He couldn’t have missed much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! So, here you go. I did it! Yay!


	8. A Great Way to Start the Morning

Killua woke up to a painful tummy ache, and the annoying sound of an alarm clock going off. He groaned and sat up in his uncomfortable bed, only to see the bare back of blond girl.

He almost fell out of his bed.

“Oh, you’re awake!” the blond girl turned towards Killua just in time for him to see her stomach, “My name is Retz, I was just gonna wake you up yesterday, but I decided you need your sleep.”

“Uh, yeah…thanks about that…” Killua replied and scooted back when she came closer, “I’ll just…uh, go change…in the bathroom?” he almost ran to his bag to grab the next outfit his mother picked out. It was a dress this time, a collared deep blue dress that flared out at the end. The outfit came with a couple small bows to put in his hair, and  
Man, his mother was messed up.

He grabbed the outfit without another thought and rushed into the bathroom, ignoring the shout Retz gave about how it was okay for ‘her’ to change in the open; they were both girls after all. If only she knew.

When he was safely in the bathroom, he threw off his gross old clothes that he had on for like three days. Eugh. He pulled the dress over his head and clipped the bows on either side of his head to keep his messy bangs from showing. He did his normal morning ritual, minus the training clothes, and claw flexing (he just had to get those things out whenever he wanted, not just when he was scared).

When Killua came out of the bathroom, Retz was sitting on her bed pulling her boots on with a small smile. Oh, she was a morning person. _Great_. 

“I didn’t get your name. What is it?” Retz turned her big blue eyes toward him.

Creepy.

“Uh, it’s Killua…” he smiled awkwardly at his new roommate. She giggled at him and held out her hand to him while holding the door open.

When he didn’t immediately take it, she frowned and pushed her hand out towards him with a weird sound. When he still didn’t take her hand, she walked over to him and grabbed it. Retz then began dragging him out the door and down the hallway.

“Wha-what are you doing!?” Killua shouted as they walked down the halls. He could easily kill her with the one hand she was holding, but Illumi would probably punish him if he did that. A shiver ran down his spine just thinking about it.

“Silly, I’m taking you to school.” Retz smiled the increasingly aggravating smile towards him, “You missed orientation, so I’ll show you around!”

_Great_.

o0o

Gon woke up to flick in the nose.

“Augh!” Gond shouted groggily as he shot up in his bed. His hair was a mess, and he had dried drool dribbling down his chin. Gross.

“Finally! I thought you’d never wake up!” Zushi cried. He wasn’t in his weird pajamas anymore, but a t-shirt with a weird looking cartoon character on it. Why was Zushi yelling at him though?

“Come on! We’re gonna be late to breakfast if you don’t get up now!” Zushi yelled as he grabbed Gon’s arm and began pulling on it.

Gon sat up at the prospect of food. He quickly grabbed the first shirt and pants duo he could find. It was a superhero shirt he one of the nice ladies bought for him. The shirt was green, his favorite color, and it had a cool looking symbol on the front that kinda looked like an eye and an eight mixed together. His pants were regular old jeans.

Gon brushed his teeth and hair, and all the other things Aunt Mito would yell at him for not doing. He pulled on his boots and then was out the door with Zushi leading the way.

Today was gonna be _great_. He could feel it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?? Two chapters in one month??   
> Am I spoiling you guys or what??  
> Also MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Or uh Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or um, other holiday.  
> Happy Gift Receiving Day!!  
> (also they will meet soon...i promise)


	9. Rolling with the Punches

Killua had stopped listening to Retz after she began to squeal about how _wonderful_ her big brother was, and how he was so kind and always put her first and _blah blah blah_ …

He stood up a bit straighter when the scent of food wafted over him. _‘Ah, the sweet aroma of delicious, glorious food.’_ He thought with a drool filled smile.

“…and this is the cafeteria, we’ll be spending all of our meals here.” Retz stopped short when she realized that her companion didn’t seem to be listening, “Killua, if we don’t get in line soon, we won’t get any food.” She said with a teasing smile.

That definitely got Killua’s attention. Killua began to pull her into line with a lot more strength than Retz thought possible from such thin arms. Once they were in line Retz began to talk animatedly once more about something he didn’t care to hear about. He did interject once or twice about how good the food smelled (at least to boarding school standards), and how he was going to pass out if he didn’t get something in him soon.

When Killua and Retz got their food, a very large portion for Killua and Retz a much more normal amount for girls her size, the duo began their way to one of the tables with girls from their class that Retz wanted to introduce to her.

It all went downhill from there.

o0o

Gon and Zushi raced down the hall giggling and chattering about what the first day of school would be like. They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn’t notice the pair of girls in front on them until Gon had collided with one of them.

Gon looked down at the white-haired girl who he had knocked down (and her tray had gone with her). In the process of being pushed she her tray had flung out of her hands and into the air. Then in landed on her.

Oh no.

The girl did not look happy, especially now that there was bits of egg in her hair and milk and grease stains on her dress. Gon hoped she didn’t cry. The girls back on Whale Island always cried when something like this happened.

She didn’t cry.

What she _did_ do though was look up very slowly, so Gon could see the fury on her face. She said in a low growl of a promise, “You’re _dead_ ”

Then Gon was the one on the ground.

o0o

Killua was just starting to completely wake up, and with the prospect of food on the way was even beginning looking forward to the look forward to the rest of the day.  
Then a giggling boy ran into him. Killua could have stopped himself from falling, but he was half asleep and shocked that anyone could be awake enough to run in the morning. With a gasp, he fell to ground and lost his tray on impact. When he hit the floor Killua had half a mind to sock the kid right in the face.

Then his breakfast fell on top of him.

He wasn’t _just_ going to sock the kid now, he was going to make him wish he had never been born. He slowly looked up at his next victim, and with egg and milk dripping down his face he promised to himself, that this kid would not forget him.

“You’re _dead_.” He growled.

With a battle cry he launched himself at the kid.

o0o

The scene Leorio and Kurapika walked in on was not one they had expected. They had anticipated mild chaos that comes with sticking almost twelve grades together for breakfast, but this was not the kind of chaos that had ever crossed their minds.

A little white-haired girl, with her breakfast all over her was on top if Gon screaming at the top of her lungs insult after insult. She was relentlessly punching Gon in the face, and anywhere else her hands found. All the while Gon was screaming that he was sorry and at least _trying_ to dodge some of her punches (he was dodging a good deal for someone on the floor and restrained, that is to say he was also _not_ dodging a good deal of them to).

Both Leorio and Kurapika looked at one another for conformation that this was really happening, and if they should intervene. With a nod, they shot off toward the pair on the ground.

And today had started off so great too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my little pun in the title, I know I do~  
> Also look at me with another chapter. I'm so proud of myself!  
> Happy Holidays!


	10. Sickeningly Sweet

“Let me get this straight, you knock a girl down _and_ manage to spill her breakfast into onto her with the first ten minutes of being awake?” Kurapika sighed. At Gon’s nod, his only question was _how_. School hadn’t even officially started yet and Gon was being dragged off to the principal’s office.

The little girl had been surprisingly hard to pull off of Gon, and was still shouting insults at him. He, and the rest of the school, could still hear her shouting half way across the room. She was _really_ persistent.

“Wow! Who knew Gon was such a troublemaker!” Leorio’s laughed loudly. 

Kurapika twitched at the statement. Gon wasn’t a troublemaker, Kurapika was sure of it. That girl must have started it. 

Well, Kurapika was just going to have to have a talk with her wasn’t he?

o0o

Retz couldn’t believe what had just happened. Killua seemed so shy when she met her. She ran into the bathroom when they first met, and was kinda red-faced when they were going to the cafeteria.

Then she punched a boy.

Wow…was Killua angry when that boy ran into them. She could almost see the boy’s death in her new friends glare. The insults and threats Killua screamed, and still was at the moment, were pretty… _descriptive_. 

Some of the older kids were glaring at them for making a scene. Well, it’s not their fault that dummy ran into them! Hmph, Retz just _knew_ that all the girls in their class wouldn’t wanna be friends with Killua now. They were probably scared she would beat them up.

Well, Retz would just have to have a talk with them now wouldn’t she?

o0o

Leorio could not believe what he had just walked in on. A little white haired girl had beat up Gon, a Freecs! How could that scrawny little thing do that? Plus, when Leorio had pulled her off Gon she had kicked him in the thigh about four times, and _wow_ was she strong.

Gon was being dragged to the Principal’s office and the little girl was being surrounded by a pack mother-henish teenage girls. 

Lucky brat.

At least she stopped screaming when the older girls went over here to hover. Though she did look kind of uncomfortable in the tight circle of girls… Served her right for picking of Gon like that! That little kid couldn’t hurt a fly from what he’d seen, so she must have overreacted. A couple stains never hurt him, so why would it hurt her?

Whatever, not his problem. Gon would have to fix this himself.

o0o

Killua was surrounded. Everywhere he looked a teenage girl held a napkin and that weird face those rich people would get when they would meet Kalluto. The same fake sugary sweet smile that reminded Killua of his mother right before she killed a man. 

Once he got out of here, he was gonna make that kid’s life horrible. Guaranteed.

“Sweetie, do you want to go change? It’s okay if you’re embarrassed, but you should get cleaned up.” One of the Smiles said in that sickeningly sweet voice that people always used to talk down to him like he was a dumb kid. 

He hated that look.

“Uh, yeah…” Killua said in a wavering voice. Suckers like these girls always fell for waterworks. “I’ll go clean up…”

“Oh, sweetie. We’ll get out of your way.” Another smile said as she backed up, “Just remember not to do that again. We wouldn’t want another incident like this.”

_Ugh_. 

“I won’t.” he sniffed, “I was just mad at him; he reminded me of my brothers and that’s how I always deal with them…”

That’s a lie. He would never even think of doing that to Illumi. He’d probably die. He might to that pig upstairs if he ever left his room. Kalluto and Alluka were too little or girly for him to hurt them.

Killua got up and the Smiles made a path. He speed walked out of the pack all the while ignoring the squishy feeling in his sock and the slime running down his legs.

He’ll never look at eggs the same.

“Oh!” Killua stopped short as another Smile shouted for them, “You need to go to the principal’s office after you get cleaned up! We don’t want this happening again!”

Killua nodded with a small smile on his face.

He wanted to scream.

o0o  
Gon couldn’t believe how strong that girl was. She had knocked him down and punched him in the face before he could bring up his arms to block. Even when he did, she just kept swinging at him, some even got past.

She was so _cool_!

Sure, she was pretty mean to him. And she said some hurtful things… That was probably because she was nervous around people and, like him, had never been away from home. All she needed was a friend. 

Gon was going to be that friend. No matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!   
> i uh tried to be funny again. idk if it worked  
> porbably not.   
> anyway this is like one of my longest chapters to here you guys go!


	11. And the Verdict is...

“I am very disappointed in both of you.” A middle-aged man greeted the two children as they walked into his office. The little girl had a very sour expression on her face and was pointedly ignoring the boy she had walked in with. The little boy on the other hand, was stealing glances at her every once in a while like she was something foreign and fascinating.

She probably was.

The little boy, Gon Freecs a quick glance at his papers told him, was from a small sailor’s island inhabited by about three or four hundred people year-round. His aunt, whom he had spoken to in the phone, had told him Gon was a very sweet and caring little boy, albeit absent-minded at times.

Like this morning it seems.

The man knew little about the girl though. He had spoken with, what he assumes, was her older brother and the boy (man?) had told him the bear minimum. She was seven years old, from a wealthy family, and was rather smart (weren’t they all?). She also seemed to have quite the temper, and an array of insults on hand.

“Now children, I do believe some apologies and an explanation is in order.” The principal said with his calmest voice. When the children didn’t answer he raised an eyebrow, “Well?”

“It was all _his_ fault!” the little girl, Killua that was her name, shouted pointing an accusatory finger at the boy, “If he had been paying attention to where he was going he wouldn’t’ve ran into me like an _idiot_!”

“Killua, please refrain from in-”

“I’m not the one who started _punching_ me because of a little spill!” Gon shouted, “Then maybe _you_ should have been paying attention! Maybe you wouldn’t’ve been hit then!” Gon continued, standing up.

“It’s not my fault you’re too _dense_ to notice your surroundings!” Killua stood up waving her hands and getting in Gon’s face.

“Well, at least _I_ don’t cry over some spilt milk!” Gon got in her face now.

As the children continued their screaming match, the principal was growing more and more furious with they’re behavior. He slammed his hands down on his desk, silencing the children at once. “I thought we could discuss this in a civilized manner, but I was wrong. Children, I am going to have you two work together from now on.”

A displeased cry of, “What!?” was heard from both seven year olds.

“Yes, and until you learn to settle your differences it will stay that way.” The man said with a finality of a death sentence on the unruly children in his office. Both Gon and Killua spluttered out a couple more complaints and cries, but at the look on the principal’s face they soon gave way to grumbles. 

“Alright kids, you’re free to go to your breakfast.” As both children left, still fuming, the man sighed and sank back into his chair.

He didn’t get paid enough for this.

o0o

Kurapika was doing that almost pace that Leorio had seen a mother do back on the ship. The kind of pace that Kurapika, and the mother, tried to hide but failed miserably at. He kept glancing up at the big clock in the cafeteria every two minutes or so, and he when he finally sat down he anxiously tapped his fingers on the table they were sitting at.

Honestly, it was pretty hilarious.

“If you’re so worried about Gon, then go to the principal’s office and get ‘em outta there! You’d pass for a mother hen anyway. Just look at you!” Leorio laughed.  
“Leorio, I’m not worried! I just want to know if Gon is going to be punished for what that little girl did. I mean, Gon didn’t do a thing!” Kurapika yelled.

_‘Sheesh. He needed to take a chill pill. Gon was gonna be fine. And if he got in trouble, well that’s how it goes.’_ Leorio thought as he shoveled more food into his mouth. Kurapika had been entertaining for a while, but now it was getting annoying.

As Leorio started to zone out while Kurapika ranted on about…whatever he was talking about, his eyes wandered over to the doors where Gon had been corralled through the door opened revealing Gon and the little white haired girl. 

Kurapika rushed over almost as fast as the little girl ran off. As Kurapika brought Gon to their table he zeroed in on the little girl. She went and sat by the blonde one she was with earlier, and by the look on her face and waving arms he could tell something entertaining was about to happen.

“Well kid, what’s the final verdict?” Leorio asked in a lazy manner.

“Um, I kinda gotta, um, be partners with her for everything now…” Gon said in a half embarrassed half depressed voice. 

Heh.

Guess he’d be seeing more of that little brat, wouldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my lovely readers! I hope you all had a wonderful spending it with the people you love and lots, and lots of chocolate!


	12. Murder is not an extracurricular activity

Killua had thought this Job was going to be an easy one. All he had to do was slip in to a school, and kill a girl’s wealthy father. It was more of a _‘get Killua out of the house, and training’_ sort of thing his father ordered every once in a while. A simple stealth mission, a get-in-get-out sort of thing and he would be done.

Then he had to dress up like a _girl_.

He had to wear dresses and skirts, and room with a creepy doll-eyed girl. If that wasn’t bad enough though, he had to literally run into the stupidest kid he had ever met (not that Killua had anything to go off of but still), then get his outfit all dirty and his face and hair all slimy and _yucky_.

This Job was getting to him.

Now he was sitting in a classroom filled with screaming kids, and in a stupid, pink dress with frills and bows and pearls. How girly could he get? To top the entire mess off, he had to work with that kid for the rest of the year.

He was going to kill someone.

Literally.

o0o

Gon was _not_ pouting. Really he wasn’t. He just didn’t want to be in school. School was always so boring, and Aunt Mito wasn’t here to make it fun anymore. Zushi was in another class, Leorio and Kurapika were in another part of the school, and the only person he knew here was that Meany that called him dumb and all sorts of mean names.

Gon wasn’t so sure he wanted to be her friend anymore.

She was sitting a couple seats away from him with a really sour expression that kept anyone one from approaching her. Maybe it was for the best. She’d probably bite the head off of anyone who tried to talk to her.

“Alright, class, settle down.” A little…girl (woman?) in a very pink outfit said. Her blond hair that curled at the ends was in a high ponytail. She smiled sweetly, then clapped her gloved hands together. “I am Biscuit Krueger, but you will call me Miss Krueger. I will be your teacher, since I’m new you should all introduce yourselves to me and your classmates.” Miss Krueger walked over to her desk, head held high and pink heels clicking.

The kids in his class rattled off their names, where they were from, and something they liked. Gon zoned out until the boy in front of him told him it was his turn.

“I’m Gon Freecs!” He yelled, “I’m from Whale Island, and I love my Aunt Mito _so_ much!” He smiled as he sat back down. Miss Krueger must have been a bit stunned by his loud voice or something, because she stared at him for a while before going on to the next kid.

Gon zoned out again; its not that he didn’t want to make any new friends, he was just really tired from the whole ordeal during breakfast. He was almost asleep when he heard a familiar voice pipe up from the other side of the room.

“I’m Killua Zondyke,” The Meany (Killua) sighed as she stood up, “I’m from the Republic of Padokea. I like ChocoRobo’s.” She sat down without another word.

How boring.

o0o

Leorio had just sat down in a desk and put all his stuff away when, of all people, Kurapika walked in. He walked casually and set his stuff down on a desk in the front like he was supposed to be there! Kurapika was supposed to be in middle school. 

He was like twelve, right?

Kurapika looked up from his things and had the gall to look surprised to see Leorio sitting there. His face went from absent and content to a slightly disgusted look.

What the heck?

“Ah, Leorio, I didn’t know you were in this class…” Kurapika ground out with a forced smile. He walked over to Leorio’s desk, “I guess we’ll be spending a lot more time together than I had previously thought.”

Leorio was not one for formalities, or manners, so he cut to the chase, “Why are you in this class? You’re like _twelve_!” 

Kurapika’s disgusted look came back with a vengeance.

“Oh, well I tested into it,” Kurapika’s smile wavered a bit, “I’m not in all high school classes, my language skills are a bit…not good?” He then returned to his desk with a wave.

So that’s why they were rooming together. 

Ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Just like Togashi!! i bet you guys are freaking out about that. i was.
> 
> did any of you doubt me??
> 
> Happy St Patty's day, i am hitting all the holidays aren't i??


	13. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Dripping with Saliva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 7/25/16: i took out Kurapika's weird spiel it was stupid and i was rewatching the Hunter arc so i feel it doesn't fit

“Alright class, now that introductions are through let’s get to work!” Miss Krueger clapped her hands together, “Pull out your science books and turn to page 148. This chapter we will be talking about gems and other types of stones, and how they are formed! Isn’t that exciting!” she looked around the class with stars in her eyes, and the biggest grin Killua had ever seen. “Now gemstones are formed in the center of the earth, and through many different-”

_‘Aaaaaand bored now.’_ Killua thought as he rested his head on his hand, _‘Why would I ever need to know stuff about_ rocks, _I'm gonna work for the family! Just like everyone else...’_ his eyes dropped as his eyes wandered around the classroom, landing on the kid that made this Job go from okay to horrible.

A devilish grin spread on his face.

Finally, something to alleviate his boredom.

o0o

_‘Boy, Miss Kruger sure likes rocks…’_ Gon thought as he stared at his teacher, who seemed to be in her own little world that probably only had gemstones in it. He was in the middle of doodling a picture of Kon and his mother when something hit him in the back of the head. It stuck to his hand when he went to brush it off.

Did someone just shoot a spitball at him?

Gon turned to the only person he knew who would do this. Said person was snickering so loud Gon was surprised the teacher didn’t hear her. “Two can play at this game.” Gon scoffed, but the devious smirk settled on his face told of the war that had just begun. “This should shut Miss Meany up.” Gon whispered as he flicked his own spitball in her direction.

Oh, it definitely shut her up. What it didn’t do was stop her from making two more.

Later, when Gon was retelling the tale of the Great Spitball War and its many casualties, he would leave out how halfway through he began to laugh at more than just Miss Meany’s face when she got hit.

o0o

Kurapika could _not_ stand high school.

He was _way_ in over his head. What was he thinking when he said yes to moving up to ninth grade? Kurapika wished he could go back and change his own mind. The people here were huge, and in desperate need of a shower. Kurapika was lucky if he came up one of the girls’ chins.

“Class we have two new students, Leorio and Kurapika.” The teacher monotonously droned all the while butchering his name in way Kurapika hadn’t thought possible. “If you two would please stand up and introduce yourselves…”

Kurapika felt a pit in his stomach form, these were a bunch of high schoolers and he’d read about how judgmental they all are, plus Jennifer said she wouldn’t go back if they paid her. Kurapika could see what she meant. The boys yelled and ran around like a bunch of oversized hyper puffballs, and girls would not stop _talking_. It was completely disorganized and disrespectful.

“I’m Leorio Paladiknight.” Leorio sighed as if standing was physically painful. He gave a tired half-smile, a halfhearted wave, then sat down.

Oh, it was his turn now wasn’t it...

“I’m Kurapika.” He said. People were whispering back and forth. They were ignoring him and didn’t seem to care about anything he or the teacher said. This was going to be a challenge.

Ugh, what was wrong with him? If he was going to get revenge on those evil monsters that slaughtered his clan, he would have to be more composed than that. If he was so easily angered by a bunch of petty teenagers, how would he fair against the Troupe?

He’d have to be composed if he was going to pay them back tenfold.

o0o

Leorio listened to the teacher drone on about what would happen this year, and how it was wonderful to have a _genius_ in the classroom. He, and probably everyone else, could hear the jab at their collective intelligence. The teacher looked up with tired brown eyes, looking for something in the crowd of equally tired teenagers, he must’ve found it because his eyes settled on his and Kurapika’s forms.

“Class we have two new students, Leorio and Kurapika.” Wow, was he doing that on purpose? The way he said Kurapika sounded more like ‘Kurapippins’ than his roommate’s actual name. “If you two would please stand up and introduce yourselves…”

Leorio saw the way the kid tensed. Kurapika was not exactly subtle when it came to body language he had come to realize in the few days he knew him. Kurapika paced when agitated, waved his around when he was angry, and apparently was not very happy about the normal chaos a high school homeroom.

Leorio took pity on him and stood up first, “I’m Leorio Paladiknight.” He gave a wave, and smiled at the one person watching him, then flopped back in his chair. Leorio looked over to Kurapika, who seemed to have composed himself a little.

“I’m Kurapika.” He said in the most condescending tone he’d ever heard. The kid basically sneered at a class full of people twice his size.

They’d need to work on the kid’s attitude problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! how ya doing?? it's spring break so i was hoping to get in a couple chapters before i have to go back.
> 
> Anyway, who wants to talk about the dub that's coming out in a few days?? i do!! some people are already up in arms about the voice casting, especially Killuas. i dont think they did bad at all, like does anyone remember how clearly female sounding Killua and Gon sounded in the first couple of arcs?? both their voice actress' grew into the roles as the show went on so i think that'll happen with these two also. besides the woman who voices Marinette is Killua and Gon is Aladdin from Magi so i dont even care. i srsly cant wait for the Chimera Ant Arc.
> 
> did anyone catch the HXH reference in the science book?? or the one about Kurapippins?? ;))))))


	14. Fear Factor

Gon was pretty sure that this school had it out for him the moment he entered math class. The teacher- someone boring and old- assigned homework within the first ten minutes of class! He had never excelled at math to begin with, and he could tell this teacher was never gonna be as good as Aunt Mito. No one ever will be. She had taught him everything, even tough and boring subjects like math and geography. Gon started daydreaming the minute the teacher had begun talking about his college days and his past experiences with children. 

This guy didn’t know when to stop talking.

Miss Meany looked just as bored as him. She had an almost dead look to her eyes, the kind mother opossums got when Gon got too close to her den. Gon knew he, and the rest of the class, probably didn’t look much better. Missy Meany’s gaze flicked to him and Gon looked away, startled. Most people took a while to notice him staring. Embarrassed at being caught he looked back at her, and was surprised to find her letting out breathy giggles. Gon puffed his up his cheeks and stuck his tongue out at her. She didn’t have to rub it in his face! 

Miss Meany giggles ended just as abruptly as they had begun, and stuck her tongue out in retaliation. Gon, not to be outdone, pulled another face at her and so the rest of class was spent making increasingly outrageous faces at each other. Luckily gym class was only a few hours away. Then he’d show Miss Meany that he was just tired when they fought, and could hold his ground if given the chance. 

Besides, he wanted a rematch. 

When the bell rang, almost everyone ran for the door and the teacher too engrossed in his computer to really care about the feedback of his first class of the year. Gon stuffed his papers into his backpack and headed for the cafeteria. He needed to get there quick if he was going to be able to get his lunch fast enough the secure a table for his group of friends. Zushi needed to be introduced to Kurapika and Leorio, plus he wanted to steer clear of Miss Meany. She may be interesting and fun to get angry, but he didn’t want a repeat of this morning.

Gon skipped to lunch, wondering what the choices would be and how they would taste. Aunt Mito made the best food in the whole entire world, but he’d never tasted anything like he did at breakfast. Even if all he got was some sugary cereal and the last of Zushi’s toast. The principal had taken up a lot of his breakfast time.

Gon was just about to turn the corner that lead into the lunch room, at least he hoped- Gon was kinda just following the other students and the faint smell of food- when an arm latched onto his. Gon stared at the arm for a second; he was very hungry and had zoned out on the way, so a brand new and much paler arm appearing was confusing to say the least. He looked to see who the arm was attached to and found it was the girl who Miss Meany was with this morning. She was staring at him in a really weird way too, not quite glaring but definitely staring him down. Gon opened his mouth to ask why she was yelling at him with her impossible large eyes, but was cut off by the little blonde.

“You better not make Killua angry again. She’s already so shy and a lot of the girls in our grade are scared of her now! I don’t know what she’ll do if you pull something like that again, but you’d be dead and I’d have to fix it all by myself!” The girl didn’t yell at him really, it was almost like when Aunt Mito found out he had been hiding Kon in his room and smuggling the Foxbear cub table scraps.

“I wasn’t trying to make her beat me up! It was an accident I swear! And what do you mean shy!? Miss Me- I, uh, mean Killua is the farthest thing from it!” Gon shouted, this girl clearly didn’t know anything about Killua, and now she was stopping him from going to lunch and seeing Kurapika and Leorio. He went to push past her, but stopped when her arm shot out in front of him.

“I’m not kidding. If you make her sad again you’ll regret it.” The blonde said in a low voice. Her eyes were staring so intensely into his that he almost looked away before she spun on her heel and walked away. Gon could only stare and wonder if all of Killua’s friends were as scary as her.

o0o 

Retz hummed to herself as she skipped down the hallway. That went much better than she had expected! Gon promised to not make Killua angry again, and he even seemed a little scared of her. Good. Retz knew how to make good on her threats; her older brother always needed her help with bullies, even if he didn’t know it. Those dumb boys just needed a good kick in the pants (and some humiliation) to learn that messing with people was not nice.

Retz smiled as she caught sight of Killua. She shouted her name, and Killua turned to greet her with a small smile. “Retz…I’m surprised you still wanna hang out with me.” Killua’s eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes darted to a group of girls in their dorm. They were whispering to each other and pointing glares in Killua’s direction. “Don’t you wanna hang out with those other girls, I mean, they look pretty annoying but…” she drifted off as she caught sight of something at one of the entrances.

Retz knew this would happen! Those stupid girls were making Killua feel like no one liked her, and now she was wondering why Retz wasn’t over there, “Oh Killua! I don’t want to hang out with those stuck up girls! They look like a bunch of snobs anyway!” Retz sneered the last part in the group’s direction.

Killua startled out of her daze, and snickered at Retz’ insult, “Yeah, they do look like a bunch of snobs, don’t they!” she grabbed Retz wrist and began to drag her towards the front of the lunch line, “Don’t worry about waiting in line. Everyone is afraid of me now so me and you don’t have to wait!” Killua laughed, and, once they were at the front of the line, glared at the boy about to grab his tray. 

Maybe this whole fear factor wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have an explanation i just lost interest for a while i guess sorry!!!!!! X{


End file.
